The present invention relates to a reactor vessel, to a high pressure reactor comprising such vessel, to a high pressure reactor system comprising two or more of these high pressure reactors, to a process for manufacturing the reactor vessels and to the use of these high pressure reactors and reactor systems in operations requiring high pressures.
High pressure reactors are known in the art. They usually comprise a cylindrically-shaped stainless steel vessel of sufficient thickness to withstand the radial forces caused by the high pressures applied and one or two pistons elements, optionally provided with pressurizing and depressurizing means, for building up the pressure inside the reactor vessel. In case one movable piston element is used, the other plugging element at the opposed side is rigidly connected to the vessel at its opening. Usually a liquid medium, such as for instance water, is used inside the reactor for attaining the high isostatic pressures. The sample to be subjected to the high pressure is placed in the liquid medium, after which the liquid medium is compressed, thereby subjecting the sample to isostatic pressure.
The available high pressure reactors have a limitation in that stainless steel starts to flow at pressures above 5,000 bar. Thus, at pressures above 5,000 bar additional, expensive, measures are normally necessary. Furthermore, the resistance of stainless steel against rapid, large pressure changes is not optimal. The present invention aims to overcome these disadvantages and aims to provide a reactor which requires less material in terms of weight, whilst being at least equally strong as stainless steel reactors at a lower cost. A further object of the present invention is to provide a reactor, which can withstand isostatic pressures of up to 15,000 bar. It has been found that these and other objects can be attained by the use of certain fibers in the wall of a reactor vessel.